A Fate Worse Than Skool
by Game-Girl
Summary: Story idea from CryingChild. I recieved permission to create the idea into a fanfic. ZIM and Dib both get stuck in detention, and must work together to get out. But ofcourse they try to hurt eachother along the way.
1. Enter the Room

This is one of those many Invader ZIM fanfics. All Invader ZIM characters except Ms. Ohivinaka (you'll find out later) and her gang are copyright Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. Other than that the idea for the story set with ZIM and Dib going to detention is from Cryingchild.  
  
  
  
In classroom 13 a classroom of students sat looking dully at their teacher Ms. Bitters. She read from a huge textbook with no pictures or useful information. A large headed boy, Dib, lowered his eyes and nearly fell asleep when a loud awful screech came from his teacher.  
  
"DIB!?! PAY ATTENTION! Or is my 'how to push paper' lecture to boring for your taste?" asked Ms. Bitters.  
  
Dib's eyes quickly opened and fixed straight on the demon like teacher. He simply replied "Ms. Bitters, when will we use this in real life?" Ms. Bitters had enough of Dib for one day. " Out NOW!" growled the teacher.  
  
"What?!?" Asked Dib surprised.  
  
" Dib, since my lesson don't seem to interest you enough, you're being sent to detention!"  
  
"I didn't even know we had detention." Said Dib questionably.  
  
"That's because you're stupid!" screeched Sarah.  
  
"SILENCE," barked the teacher, "Dib go, and if anyone else makes any other interruptions they will serve time too. You don't think I just sit here and talk do you? Well I don't. Dib here's your slip."  
  
Ms. Bitters handed Dib a small pink slip and pushed him out the door. Before Dib left he saw a green kid, ZIM, staring at him grimacing. "Stupid meat child," he mocked, "once again you have amazed me with how pathetic you are. YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY SUPIRIOR-"  
  
ZIM was cut off by another growl from their teacher. "ZIM you will also be joining Dib in detention." Handing him a pink slip the boy and the alien were soon on their way to detention. Walking down the leaky halls ZIM grunted while Dib walked with a non-approving face.  
  
"Annoying Dib. It your fault I'm in here. I could be learning your planets weakness but I am stuck here with you going into the DETENTION place. This is all your fault! If you weren't so stupid I'd-"  
  
"My fault! You were the one shouting!" Before either of them could say anymore they had made it to a large green door with a half broken sign reading 'Detention'. "Well this is the place. You first." Said ZIM pushing Dib toward the door. "No way! Get your hand off of me!" replied Dib pushing ZIM away. All of a sudden the door opened with a bang and a cloud of white smoke poured out. Once the smoke had cleared a tall silhouette peered over the two. Out stepped a woman with a nice friendly smile and short blonde hair. "Well hello there! You must be here from Ms. Bitter's class. I received a phone call that you would be here, and if you weren't in detention in 30 seconds I should send out a squat team to take you away." said the woman with a grin. ZIM stared frightened of the woman but Dib stood eyeing her strangely. "Um…are you sure where in the right spot? This doesn't seem like detention…" asked Dib.  
  
"Oh but it is! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ms. Ohivinaka!"  
  
"Ms. Ohivikie?" asked Dib.  
  
"MS. OHIVINAKA!!! DIDN'T YOU HERE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?!?"  
  
Dib looked at the unusual woman. He wasn't quite sure to make of it. She seemed nice, but she was very ill tempered. I mean it wasn't that easy to pronounce her name and she didn't need to get so angry. Before he could think anymore, the lady welcomed them inside. Though she did need to push ZIM in most of the way. "You boys may take your seats over there." She said with a shimmering face pointing to two desks in the back. "Now have fun…OR ELSE!!"  
  
The classroom was filled with 5 other kids. Somewhere drawing of the desks while others sat in total fear.  
  
ZIM quickly marched to his seat and sat down. "This place is revolting. I must got out of it now…but how?" asked ZIM to himself. He grabbed into his backpack and pulled out a gadget that looked like a map of the school. Dib peered over and saw this strange machine. Before he got a chance to explain Ms. Ohivinaka began to talk in a strange snake like voice. Her appearance soon changed into a very tall woman with brown hair in curls. She wore a short red dress and a big black coat. Her unique clothing made her look like a very important business worker…with a darker side. "Now listen to me, all of you," she said staring over the classroom, " No one will leave this classroom for any purpose. The result will be severe pain…and STUFF! UNDERSTAND! In the mean time you will all work as experiments for my big, underground thing!"  
  
ZIM and Dib could barely believe their eyes. The floor of the room opened up into a big laboratory. "What is this madness!?!" screamed ZIM waiting for an answer. "Ah, yes…our newest members. Allow me to explain. This is my secret lab of DOOM. Here I connect all the detentions in the world here and experiment on trouble makers like you!" Dib looked into the hole and saw tons of kids with hideous machines fused onto their heads. May of the kids he had seen around his school at recess, he also saw Ron and Penny, two kids from his class.  
  
"So this is the underground classroom Ms. Bitters was talking about." Dib mumbled to himself.  
  
ZIM and Dib were both taken to a different room where they awaited their fate. "Well this is dumb." Said ZIM making annoyed faces.  
  
"This is insane!" screamed Dib. "It's in human!"  
  
"And…"  
  
"AND we, I mean I, have to get out of here." Said Dib looking around for a place to escape.  
  
"Impossible, you would need some super advance technology." Said ZIM taking out his map gadget once again.  
  
"Wait! Let me use that, I think I can program it to find away out of here!"  
  
"Nonsense earth larva! Anyway I already planned it." Replied ZIM sticking his tongue out. "See." He pointed above them to an air vent. "That will lead you to the main base of this pitiful lab and I will be forever safe while to rot here in your terrible fate!"  
  
ZIM laughed his menacing laugh for a long time. Dib realizing that he had a chance to escape, made his way up the air vent and in to the air conditioning system. "I hope that ZIM's gadget is really as useful as he says." Dib said to himself, as he looked unknowing at what lied ahead. 


	2. The Deal

ZIM sat in his chair still laughing with his huge ego until he realized the Dib human was gone. He stopped looked around and saw the vent open. As he just found this out the door to the room opened in a great wind and there stood Ms. Ohivinaka. "Ah…yes…the green child. Wait- Where is the large annoying one?" she asked with a puzzled face. "No matter…lets begin with the experiments."  
  
"Ms. Ohivakekea," ZIM stuttered, "I assure you I am a very good earth child. It is the Dib who is the real trouble maker."  
  
Ignoring ZIM's cry to get him out of trouble Ms. Ohivinaka answered, "ITS OHIVINAKA! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SAY THAT???"  
  
ZIM was dragged into the large room where the sad faces of other children looked at him. He was soon fastened into a chair and a headpiece was placed on him. Ms. Ohivinaka pulled a lever and a shock went through ZIM's entire body. "CURSE YOU DIB!!!" screamed ZIM as the shock zapped his green skin.  
  
  
  
Back in the air system Dib had lost his way. He had seen many rooms, but none that led the way out. "That rotten alien," cursed Dib, "I don't know where to go now.I'm-" Before Dib got to finish his sentence he had fell through a lose vent. He fell right into the main laboratory room.  
  
"Ow..where, where am I?" Dib looked around and saw ZIM being shocked. "ZIM! What are you doing here?"  
  
By then the shock had stopped and ZIM was able to speak once more. "Same as you STINK BEAST! Now get my out of this ridicules machinery!"  
  
"Only if you help me escape too!"  
  
"Fine, fine…hurry um before Ms. Ohivewl- whatever comes back."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Dib freed ZIM and soon both of the Juvenal delinquents where on their way towards freedom.  
  
Meanwhile Ms. Ohivinaka was experimenting on other children. When she came back to see how here latest experiment on the green child was, she saw that he was gone. "That little green boy escaped!" 


End file.
